Letter From home
by Kwaho
Summary: It is Christmas at the project. This is an Al story.


December 24

Al stepped out of the cafeteria into the cool night desert air. Pulling his coat around him tighter, he started along the gravel path that led to the small picnic area on the side of the building.

"Hey, Al were you going" Someone shouted after him. "Getting some fresh air" Al replied hold up his cigar, he chuckled at the others reply and continued walking.

"Have Your Self a Merry Little Christmas" spilled out of the Cafeteria where everyone was getting ready for the Christmas Party.He hummed alongsoflty to himself sitting on one of the benches, as he lit a cigar and leaned back watching as the breeze carried the smoke away into the clear night sky.

There was a crash as somewhere dishes where dropped. _Probly Gushie_Al chuckled to himself, if it didn't involve agizmo or chip Gooshie was a absulute butterfingers.The song ended, laighter was heard as people shouted request and another song began. He leaned forward pulling a well-worn envelope out of his pocket holding it thoughtfully. After a while, footsteps on the gravel path brought himout of his thoughts and he slipped the envelope back into his pocket.

"Beautiful Night" Beth said sliding next to Al slipping her arm through his. He glanced up and nodded. More laughter erupted from the group inside as they both sat silently. Beth was worried about Al, ever since the last leap he had been down, which was not like him, Christmas was his favorite holiday. She never knew who got more excited Al or the girls at the thought of presents under the tree. She smiled at the memory of Al watching the girls opening their gifts on Christmas morning.

"What's the matter Al, You are usually the first to break out the decorations, and eggnog but instead you have spent the last few dayswith a cloud over your headd. Did something happen on the last leap; I thought it was an easy leap"

"Huh," Al looked at Beth seeing the worry in her eye's "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worry, No the Leap was fine, a 10 on the easy list in fact, just help some kid get his Christmas wish." Al waved his cigar in the air as he got up, .

"Then what is it Al?"

"I guess with Sam leaping and the Holidays I'm just not in the Christmas spirit, This was his favorite time to and.. I don't know" He shrugged.

"I know, the two of you drove Donna and I crazy out doing eachother in the gift giving department" Beth paused watching Alas he paced slowly"But, you've observed during Christmas on past leaps and it never bothered you before Al, come on what is it" Beth said.

Al sighed "It was Christmas were Sam was and that is rare that a holiday or something like that line up. We were outside watching everyone in the house celebrating Christmas, another successful leap under our belts, we started talking about Christmas here at the project before he stepped into the accelerator, It just reminded me of all the ones he has missed and how much we all want him home."

"And"

"and at some point he asked me a question"

"What was the question?"

"He asked what my Christmas wish was. I spoke before I even thought about what I was saying; I said I wanted him to come home. He just stood silent for a minute watching the family we just helped, and then he looks at me,he smiled but his eyeswere sad finally he said"I will, I promise" and leaps"

"And when you stepped out of the imaging chamber you thought or hoped he would be there." Al nodded "Did he say when he would come home"

"No, I just thought maybe, this time," Al pointed with his cigar "and when he didn't I got frustrated and started to think about what that loony bartender said about Sam being in charge, and if that is true why doesn't he just leap himself home and stuff"

"Maybe he will, Al"

"When"

'I don't know anymore than you do Al, he mightnev...but he also did not say he would at that moment, and if that Bartender was right, and Sam has a choice, maybe Sam is just not ready to make that choice to come home Al"

"Not ready But…"Al started to protest but Beth put her hand up stopping him. "Al you know Sam better than even his own family at times, you know how he is, thinks. You are the one always saying Sam is the original Don Quixote chasing windmills and defeating the dragons. I mean that was the real reason for quantum leap to put right all the wrongs and I believe that some part of him still desires to do that.."

"But he can't save the world Beth, there is always going to be wrongs to put right."

"You know that, I know that and I even think Sam understands that and until that small part of him that keeps him leaping says Ok time to go home, until he makes that choice…."

"He won't" Al whispered. Beth crossed over to Al standing behind him and putting her arms around his waist. He turned around putting his arms around her. "I just miss him Beth, it is hard not being able to physically help when he needs it. To just watch and be that moral support"

"And his friend, you are his friend Al, his one constant during what ever he leaps into, the true friend that reminds him who he is and where he is from." Beth looked up at Al "And Sam knows that too, if he says he will come home, he will And you will be here and so will everyone else to welcome him home" Beth finished

"I love you Beth" Al whispered Hugging her tight, inside he was thanking Sam for making the wrong that was in Al's life right and giving Beth back to him. After a moment, Beth pulled away and smiled. "Why don't you come back inside? "

"In a minute" He said letter her go. She looked in his eyes, and know he would be ok.

"Ok, but don't be to long, I don't know how long I can keep the horde from opening their gifts"

"I won't be" Al laughed giving her another kiss then watched as she walked down the path to the cafeteria. Elvis singing his rendition of "I'll be home for Christmas" filled the air reminding Al of the time Sam had leaped into Elvis. Al laughed to himself as the images of Sam and he dancing and singing in that diner came to mind. "Great Times old Friend," Al said to himself pulling out the letter Sam had written before he leaped back to save Al. It had been waiting on Al's desk when he got home. He always pulled it out when he missed Sam the most, like tonight.

* * *

Al,

When you read this, you will be back and I will be once again jumping around in time, some day we will get this right and be in the same time and place. I am not sure what to write but that I felt I should do something for all that you have done.

During the past few years there has been many comings and goings, many joys and many sorrows. Multitudes of laughter and our share of tears. Words are spoken that should never be heard or even said. And some words are never spoken that should be.

There are horrors and terrors our children see and should never endure. That no human should endure young or old. There is pain, sorrow, hurts, death. But there is also love, joy, happinness, and life. There are enemies but also True and beloved Friends

Beloved and true friends who we hold on to and let go of at the same time when it is time for them to leave. And though many miles and life or death separate us. Though days, months and years may pass with no sight of their face or not a word is heard from them, we know our friend loves us and we love them just as much. In our heart of hearts we know that when we meet again we will be beloved and true friends once more. We shall pick up where we left off as if all the days, months, years and miles had never passed between us.

And the laughter shall push away the tears, and the smiles wash away the frowns. And once again we will know what it is, and what it means to have a True and beloved friend stand by our side. To show us and help us endure these times we live in. Al, you have been that friend all of it and more. I do not think there is anything I could do, or say to repay you for that. Perhaps when I am home I will think of something. Until then Thank you Al.

Your Friend in Time

Sam

* * *

Al swallowed back the knot that had formed in his throat he folded the letter placing it carefully back in its envelope and into his pocket. "You could come home Sam you could come Home" He whispered as he took one last look at the starsand went back inside.

The End


End file.
